The Alien Jedi Academy
by The Fifth Marauder
Summary: Lowbacca and some other nonhumans start their own Jedi Academy
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that have been mentioned in the movies or novels. Any characters that have been created by me belong to me, but feel free to use them in any of your own fanfics.  
  
Summary: After a difficult assignment, Lowbacca and Tesar, along with some of the other alien Jedi, leave the Jedi base at Eclipse to begin their own academy for talented nonhuman Jedi. However, after several rigorous months of training, students and teachers alike start falling towards the Dark Side, being pulled by a Dark Jedi from the past. Can Lowbacca and Tesar defeat this new evil, or will they too fall victim to the Dark Side.  
  
On Eclipse, you could always see the stars. They always had shown brightly, each one the sun of a different system. Lowbacca had always been fascinated by this possibility. He had been to many of those systems during his battles with the Yuuzhan Vong. However, there were still many planets that no one had ever visited. With a sigh, Lowbacca headed back towards the dormitory he shared with Tesar Sebayante.  
As he walked, Lowbacca saw many of the young Jedi walking towards their personal dorms. How many years had it been since he had been counted among the Jedi hopeful. Seven, maybe eight? Now, he was one of the most prominent Jedi Knights. He had fought numerous battles alongside the Solo twins and two other young humans, Tenel Ka and Zekk. He had helped the now destroyed academy on Yavin 4, and he had helped fight against the Diversity Alliance as well.  
As his thoughts drifted to the Diversity Alliance, Lowbacca couldn't help but ponder the possibilities. How hard would it be to start a different Diversity Alliance, one that was for Jedi only? In the past few weeks, Lowbacca and Tesar had both endured ridicule from the human Jedi, especially some of the children of former Imperial generals, who had been raised with a "Humans are the only good species" attitude. Master Skywalker had had no choice but to allow them to train at the academy, since the Force had manifested itself inside the children.  
Lowbacca knew that Tesar and Alema Rar, a Twilek who had a member of the strike team that had destroyed the voxyn queen would support his decision. However, he wondered how his human friends would react. The twins would be disappointed, as would Zekk, Tenel Ka, and Tahiri. Master Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi Council would not grant him their blessing on this act, but Lowbacca felt that there was a need for the nonhuman Jedi to grow and train in an environment that did not feel hatred towards them. That kind of attitude was not conducive to the Jedi.  
Upon entering the apartment, Lowbacca found Tesar sitting at the computer console, following the movement of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Lowbacca relayed to Tesar his idea of an alien Jedi academy. Tesar agreed that the time was ripe for the Jedi to expand their numbers. So, together, the two headed to set an appointment with the Jedi council for the next day. 


	2. The Council

As Lowbacca and Tesar entered into the chamber where the Jedi council gathered, Lowbacca felt a small nervous twinge in his stomach. However, he pushed it away, and looked around the room. Seated in the center was Master Skywalker, and seated around him were the other Jedi Masters of the council. Lowbacca looked at the familiar faces of each. Kyle Katran, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Saba Sebayante, and Mara Jade Skywalker were all seated on Master Skywalker's right. To the left sat Tionne, Kam Solusar, Cilghal, Kirana Ti, and Streen. They were all sitting quietly, waiting for Lowbacca to speak.  
Some of the Jedi Masters did not understand Wookie, so Em Teedee translated, a little more eloquently then Lowbacca had put it. After Lowbacca outlined his plan, he looked around the room. He could see the looks of concern on the Masters' faces. Master Skywalker looked extremely troubled. Finally, he spoke, "Lowbacca, I wish that this dilemma had reached our attention earlier. I would have personally stopped this. However, I can see that your mind is made up. Therefore, I will give you my blessing to start your Alien Jedi Academy."  
Lowbacca thanked Master Skywalker, then he and Tesar headed back outside. On the way, they encountered Jaina and Zekk. Without getting into details, Lowbacca informed them that he had had a question that he had needed the Jedi council to answer. At that moment, an announcement came over the intercom. "Attention all Jedi. All nonhuman Jedi are to report to the main auditorium in thirty standard minutes."  
Lowbacca and Tesar said their goodbyes, and then ran to the main auditorium, where they found Cilghal and Saba waiting for them on the platform. They had been asked to accompany Tesar and Lowbacca to their new academy, and help lead. As the minutes ticked by, Lowbacca grew anxious. Finally, after all the Jedi had entered the room, Tesar walked up to the podium. He outlined the ideas of the Alien Academy, and told them that shuttles would be leaving at the end of the week to deliver those that wished to attend to an undisclosed location to train.  
As the Jedi filed out of the room, Lowbacca saw some hanging back. He recognized the Chadra Fan Tekli and Alema Rar talking to a group of Rodians, Ithorians, and a few Bothans. The group departed, and Tekli and Alema came up. They immediately signed up to go to the new academy, and Cilghal decided to make them teachers. The group had a lot to do. Even though shuttles were leaving at the end of the week, there were still planets that had Jedi hopefuls that would not receive that information. The four Jedi Knights each piloted a shuttle to those worlds to inform the residents that the new recruits would be sent to Kashyykk, the Wookie planet, to train. Lowbacca had already cleared it, and he was happy to hear that some of his friends from Kashyykk had just prepared to come to the academy at Eclipse.  
Finally, at the end of the week, Lowbacca proudly piloted the first shuttle full of alien Jedi out of hyperspace towards Kashyykk. He landed the craft gently, and then opened the ramp to a newly built building, complete with mess hall and dormitories, all on the forest floor. Lowbacca had decided that the floor was a good place, because the Jedi could commune with nature, as well as practice with their lightsabers by warding off the dangerous creatures that prowled the forest floor.  
As Lowbacca settled into his new bed that night, his thoughts drifted to Jacen, Jaina, and the others back on Eclipse. There had been tearful goodbyes on the part of Jaina and Tahiri, but Lowbacca would not change his mind. So, they had seen him off, and he could still remember watching them wave as he took off. However, he pushed the thought from his mind, and dreamed of the things to come for his academy. 


	3. Three Years Later

It had been three years since Lowbacca had started his Alien Academy. In that time, he had seen many of the once youngsters graduate into Jedi Knights. Now, the word was out, and Bothans, Rodians, Ithorians, Selonians, and other alien species flocked to Kashyykk to study the Force under the teaching of the Wookie. Also, Lowbacca was now married, to Jeannakala, one of his friends from his youth on Kashyykk. They had a child, only two years old, and another one expected.  
Tesar, Alema, and Tekli had also flourished. They were all Jedi Masters, and had many apprentices who had become Jedi Knights. Cilghal and Saba had gone back to Eclipse after two years at the academy. Lowbacca had even started his own Jedi council, and the four original members sat on it, as did Caballero, a Selonian, and Nellum, a Mon Calamari. The Jedi council was successful at stopping arguments between Jedi. However, Lowbacca had started to toy with the idea of master and apprentice. He had already enrolled his son, Chewbacca into the academy. However, for some of the more experienced apprentices, they would study under a Master or Jedi Knight. This practice was in play at Eclipse, and it seemed to work, so Lowbacca decided to attempt it with some of his more advanced Jedi. He paired the first fifty Jedi Knights to graduate with one of the older students. Those one hundred Jedi would be separated from the rest of the younger, inexperienced Jedi. The other Jedi would train in another area of the forest, just a couple of days away from the academy by speeder.  
After everyone had been moved, Lowbacca walked about to see how his academy was doing. The pairs were working well together. Lowbacca left, and went to sit down with Tesar.  
At first it looked like everything was going okay. Then, one day, something happened that made Lowbacca worry.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm getting really tired of writing, and I've had to suffer through enough cliffhangers. It's time that you did too!!! 


	4. The First Attack

Lowbacca spotted one of the Ithorian Jedi Knights and his Bothan apprentice battling against several other Jedi, including Tekli and Alema. The pair had already taken out several Jedi, including Wookies and Mon Calamarians. Just as another Rodian fell, Tesar jumped into the battle and stunned the two Jedi with his blaster. The two slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
Lowbacca inspected the damage. There were nearly thirty Jedi lying on the ground, dead. Several others were injured. He had the unharmed Jedi take those that had been wounded to the medical wing, where Tekli had already started advancing, with some of her medical apprentices. As Lowbacca bent down to look at the Ithorian and Bothan, he was shocked. Both now looked dead. He checked for a pulse, and could not find one. However, at that moment a Drall came up and asked to speak to Lowbacca in private. Lowbacca took the Drall, Grebfilg, into his private quarters. There, the Drall explained everything that had happened.  
Grebfilg had been one of the Jedi Knights whose apprentice had fallen. He told Lowbacca a story that was unbelievable. The Ithorian, Kesal, and his apprentice Ak'Sum, had been training with Grebfilg and his apprentice Koski, the young Rodian Lowbacca had seen fall. The four had gone into the forest late one night to ward off some of the predators that had been prowling around the academy.  
That night, the four were visited by the spirit of Brakiss, a Dark Jedi that had been killed on Yavin 4 during the attempted takeover of the Jedi Academy by the Second Imperium. Brakiss had once attempted to infiltrate the Jedi Academy in order to learn the ways the New Republic was training the new Jedi. Now, it seemed his spirit had been transferred to Kashyykk. Brakiss's spirit had tried to convince Grebfilg, Kesal, Koski, and Ak'Sum to turn to the Dark Side. Grebfilg had refused, and he had assumed that Kesal had had the same idea. Apparently, Kesal and Ak'Sum had not.  
Lowbacca was scared at the possibility that a Dark Jedi could be roaming the forest of Kashyykk. The first thing he did was send a message to Caballero, who he had put in charge of the younger Jedi. He told Caballero to get them all off planet, and chart a course for Eclipse, where Master Skywalker would be waiting for them. Next, he informed Master Skywalker that a group of young Jedi would be coming towards Eclipse. He also asked for reinforcements, informing Master Skywalker that a Dark Jedi had come to Kashyykk, and had started bringing Jedi under his sway.  
After Master Skywalker promised to send Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Tahiri, and Danni Quee, Lowbacca headed outside to talk to his remaining Jedi. However, what he saw was that only ten Jedi remained. Grebfilg told Lowbacca that the spirit of Brakiss had appeared, and had convinced nearly all of the Jedi to follow him. The sixty Jedi had followed, led by the Bith Yont Kwah and his Chironian apprentice, Regper. Lowbacca shook his head, and called forth Tesar, Alema, and Tekli, along with Grebfilg and the Quarren Notsok to plan out their battle strategy. 


	5. Preparing for the Final Battle

Lowbacca knew that help was on the way, but he still knew that the reinforcements would not be enough. So, he broadcasted a special message on the channel reserved for his academy, requesting assistance from any nearby Jedi, human or alien. At that moment, the shuttle Knight Saber landed, and out stepped Lowbacca's friends. Together, the twelve assembled the remaining Jedi, as well as the Jedi who had responded to Lowbacca's broadcast. Together, the group numbered twenty-eight. Just as the group headed out, a group of fifteen Wookies came swinging through the trees, led by Jeannakala. Also emerging from the undergrowth came an assorted group of Gungans, Barabels, Selonians, Drall, Ithorians, Rodians, Quarrens, and countless other species. Unbeknownst to Lowbacca, Jeannakala and the two council members had accepted Jedi who had come in, searching for the academy. These Jedi had been trained quickly, and were now capable. The new Jedi included fifty fighters, each carrying lightsabers. The seventy- eight started their march through the forest. They were going to find Brakiss and his Dark Jedi army.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be longer, and will include a really good fight, like the one in AOTC (for those of you who are stupid, that stands for Attack of the Clones)!!! Rating may go up for that chapter. I'm not writing any more chapters until I get some reviews, so tell me what you think! 


End file.
